


saying something stupid like 'i love you'

by Kody (saturated)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, smau content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturated/pseuds/Kody
Summary: Bill was drunk, that was something he was acutely aware of, but he could also smell the alcohol on Mike’s breath, and for a second Bill had the fleeting thought that this was a bad idea, that they should wait until they were sober and had a serious conversation about it, but then Mike kissed the spot under Bill’s ear, sending shivers throughout his body.---Bill and Mike end up back at Mike's place after a night of drinking.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	saying something stupid like 'i love you'

**Author's Note:**

> This is a supplemental fic for my smau on Twitter which is a Bike slice-of-life fic linked [here](https://twitter.com/hula_au) if you are interested! Or just enjoy the smut!
> 
> The title is from "Something Stupid" by Frank Sinatra (although I like listening to the Glee version lol)

“Fine motor skills, huh?” Mike said sliding up behind Bill.

Bill was leaning against the bar, tapping his credit card against the counter while he waited for the bartender to finish serving the people at the other end. After he had sent that message to Mike, they looked at each other from across the bar, a knowing look in both of their eyes.

Mike had come up behind him, placing his large and gentle hands on Bill’s hips, talking quietly directly into Bill’s ear. Bill responded by backing into him, letting him know that this was okay.

Bill was drunk, that was something he was acutely aware of, but he could also smell the alcohol on Mike’s breath, and for a second Bill had the fleeting thought that this was a bad idea, that they should wait until they were sober and had a serious conversation about it, but then Mike kissed the spot under Bill’s ear, sending shivers throughout his body.

He tapped his credit card on the counter at a much quicker pace like it would make the bartender come faster.

The bartender seemed to move in slow motion as Mike kissed down Bill’s neck, wrapping his arms around Bill’s middle, and playing with the hem of his shirt.

“M-Mikey,” Bill stuttered, his eyes fluttering close as he forgot where he was.

Mike noticed first before the bartender even had a chance to react to what they were doing, and pulled away quickly leaving Bill cold without Mike’s large body to keep him warm. The bartender took Bill’s card and gave it back, again moving in slow motion as Mike traced absent shapes on Bill’s shoulders with one hand and called an Uber with the other.

Once Bill got his credit card back, it was a blur from there, from Mike dragging him outside to pushing Bill against the lamp post and leaning down to kiss him, his tongue inside Bill’s mouth with a tight grip on his hips as Bill stood on his toes to get a better angle, to the Uber arriving and telling them to keep their hands to themselves in his car. Bill could hardly remember when he shoved his hands between his legs to hold them there because he thought it was funny while Mike snuck his hand over to run his fingers up and down Bill’s thigh.

It was forever until they reached Mike’s house, this time Bill pulling Mike up the walk, practically bouncing while waiting for Mike to open the door.

With the door open, Mike pulled Bill inside, closed the door and pushed him up against it, a much better surface to kiss against than the lamp post.

It had also given Bill time to sober up enough to process what was happening but not so much to stop himself. He let Mike hold him against the door, his hands going up Bills’ shirt and spanning his back as Bill kept his hands against the back of Mike’s neck to pull him down. Bill had never thought much about their height difference before tonight, but now that Mike’s soft lips were pressed against Bill’s, now that Bill was desperately trying to stick his tongue in Mike’s mouth, now that Mike was pressing his leg between Bill’s legs against his slowly growing hard cock.

Bill wasn’t sure why he had denied himself this for so long, the feeling of being close to someone in a way he hadn’t since he was 18 and he and Eddie had whatever they had. But that was different. That was two lonely people finding comfort in each other. But this? This felt right, like everything Bill had ever done was to lead him here, to Mike’s house where their lips and bodies fit together perfectly.

And it felt better than Bill could imagine because he knew how he felt. He loved Mike. He was hopelessly in love with Mike. He was in love with his intellect and his kindness and the way he was with Georgie, telling Bill he would be a good father.

Not to mention his perfect features, his beautiful face with his full lips and strong jaw, his strong arms that Bill was now running his hands up and down, and his tight body that Bill could feel as Mike pressed him against the door.

And Bill knew that Mike felt the same. Or at least, Mike had feelings for him, maybe not as strong as Bill’s yet, but he could. Mike could grow to love Bill the way Bill loved him.

Normally, Bill would have found that thought terrifying, but tonight it only made him want Mike more.

Mike’s hands started migrating down Bill as he hitched his hands under Bill’s thighs, and Bill, taking the hint and being overjoyed at the thought, jumped into Mike’s arms, wrapping his legs around Mike as he held him aloft.

Bill kissed Mike again, arms wrapped around his neck and taking him in from this new angle. Mike started down the hall towards the bedroom, bumping into the wall a few times before reaching the door, opening it up, and throwing Bill down on the bed.

“Thought we would n-nuh-never get here,” Bill said as Mike crawled over him. “G-g-gonna give me all k-kuh-kinds of bruises. And n-n-not sexy bruises either.”

Mike cut off the very end of the sentence with a harsh kiss before sitting up and straddling Bill.

“You’re stuttering, darling,” Mike said in a knowing voice.

“Yeah,” Bill said, his hands reaching for Mike’s shirt, pushing it up slightly until Mike obliged and took it off. Bill sat up, running his hands over Mike’s perfect chest, his pecs and abs, before kissing his chest right above his nipple. “You take my v-v-voice away.”

“Good thing,” Mike said, pushing Bill back down and hovering over him, “we don’t need to talk to do this.”

Mike finished by kissing Bill softly, deepening slowly as he started tugging at Bill’s shirt and pulling it off. They separated for just long enough to take Bill’s shirt off, finding each other’s lips again as soon as they could, kissing like they were making up for lost time, like if they didn’t do this now they would lose their chance forever.

And if this was their only chance then Bill wanted to take it.

He pushed Mike up just enough to try and talk. “I w-w-want...shit.” Bill didn’t try to finish his thought and pushed Mike off him, taking his chance to get on top instead.

Mike’s eyebrows shot up, a wonderful sight from where Bill was above him. “I see how it is,” Mike said with a cocky grin.

His hands went down to start undoing Bill’s pants. Bill could feel his pants growing tighter and was grateful for the relief, but wanted to feel Mike too. He pushed himself down, against Mike, back into Mike’s own hard cock which elicited a deep groan from Mike.

Bill could feel his boxers growing wet with precome and suddenly became very desperate to get them off, to feel closer to Mike than they were now and feel nothing but Mike’s skin against his own.

Bill started pulling off Mike’s pants and underwear while Mike helped Bill with his until they were almost off, finishing on their own before Bill climbed back on top of Mike and going for his neck, kissing and biting, picking a spot at the crook of his neck where he assumed Mike could hide a mark if he wanted to and went for it, enjoying the vibrations of Mike’s moans and the feeling of his hands grabbing his ass.

“Do…” Mike started to ask, “how do you…”

Bill pulled himself away from Mike and took a deep breath. “I w-w-want you t-tuh-to...fuck.”

“I can do that,” Mike said with a wink.

All Bill could think to do was stare, his mouth slightly open, at Mike and his quick mouth, and then had the idea to kiss it away. Mike couldn’t quip like that if he was busy with Bill’s tongue in his mouth, and it didn’t matter that that was exactly what Bill wanted because he was the one on top. He wouldn’t let Mike know that he loved every word that came out of his mouth.

Instead, he let himself enjoy the warmth of Mike’s mouth, the feeling of Mike’s cock against his ass, Mike’s large hands on his body, one gripping his thigh and the other spread over his back.

It felt like only a second later that Mike pulled away to reach over the side of his bed, forcing Bill to get off for a second, but he was still able to look at Mike, his back muscles stretched and tight. Bill slowly reached out, lightly running his fingers along Mike’s back until his body shook with the sound of his laughter.

Mike came back up to the bed, a condom and bottle of lube in his hands. “I’m ticklish, darling,” he said softly, a fiery electricity spreading through Bill. “You probably shouldn’t do that.”

Bill got back on Mike, leaning down to kiss him once, softly, just a quick one, and took the lube from his hand. “You k-kuh-keep calling me d-darling.”

Bill squeezed some of the lube into his hand, sat up on his knees and scooted back so that Mike’s cock was in front of him. He reached behind himself and started stretching himself out, and with the other hand started slowly stroking Mike. Mike’s head fell back on the pillow, a soft moan escaping him before he could talk again.

“Is that a bad thing?” Mike asked.

Bill shook his head, and inserted a second finger. “I l-l-like it.”

It was easy like this, Bill thought, watching Mike watch him as he prepped himself to take Mike in, something that felt like it should be a dream. He had Mike right here and now. He had this perfect man, and that was almost enough to make Bill want to run away right there.

He wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot, and yet Mike wanted him. If he hadn’t had so much to drink, he would have seen this for what it was, a disaster waiting to happen, but he was still so caught up in the high of his own love and affection for Mike that he was willing to keep going, to enjoy this moment because he knew when it was over, it was over.

Bill inserted a third finger, stretching and close to being able to take Mike’s length. He stopped stroking Mike, which Mike took as a chance to slip the condom on before Bill moved forward and took his spot straddling Mike again. He leaned over and kissed him slowly, taking his time and lingering, taking in the remnant taste of the last shot of whiskey that was still present on Mike’s tongue, before sitting back up.

He lifted himself up, reaching behind and guiding himself onto Mike’s dick, letting out a small moan when the head of Mike’s cock hit his hole that grew louder as he sat down and took Mike in until he was all the way in.

“Is it that good?” Mike said in a sly tone, but with underlying languidness that told Bill he was just as bent up over this as he was.

Bill started moving, working to find the right angle to hit the perfect spot as well as make this just as good for Mike who had a tight grip on Bill’s thighs like Mike was trying to give Bill the ‘sexy bruises’ he had mentioned earlier.

“Why don’t you t-tell me?” Bill said as soon as he tried a new spot and Mike gave a cry of pleasure.

They moved together, finding a rhythm as Mike’s cock rubbed inside Bill, hitting his prostate in just the right way that Bill was sure he would get off first. He could come like this, looking at Mike with his mouth open, sweat over his forehead and down his chest, the soft sound of skin slapping, and the loud sound of Mike who was not afraid of making noise.

“M-M-Mikey, I…” Bill tried to say, slowing down his movements to a stop and ignoring Mike’s sad eyes. “I’m - I’m g-g-gonna… c-c-can you…”

Mike sat up, keeping himself inside Bill, and kissing Bill’s neck. “What if we try something else?”

Mike wrapped his arms around Bill, and in one swift movement, flipped them over so that Bill was on his back. Mike had slipped out in the flip, but it was easy getting him back in, and he pressed himself between Bill’s legs.

“How’s this?” Mike asked, kissing along Bill’s jaw, up to his ear, and then down his neck.

“Y-ye-yeah,” Bill said.

Mike began moving again, thrusting into Bill with quick, hard movements, and Bill couldn’t help himself when he dug his fingernails into Mike’s back, groaning into Mike’s shoulder as he took Mike’s cock. But it still wasn’t enough. Bill needed to be as close as he could, and wrapped his legs around Mike’s middle, holding him in, pressing down every time Mike thrust in, hoping it would satisfy Bill’s need for that closeness, for the feeling of them melding together.

Bill was close, the feeling of Mike’s cock inside him and the friction of their stomachs pressing against his own, but he wanted to last, to not come first in some strange attempt to impress Mike, like he had convinced himself that if he came first, Mike would know of Bill’s desperation for the closeness they could have.

The closeness Bill couldn’t handle no matter how much he wanted it.

Mike thrust harder, a few more times, the sweat between them a natural lubricant for their quick motions until Bill felt Mike release inside him, a final burst of energy that coursed through him and set him off into his own orgasm.

They sat there for a moment in their post-orgasm high, Mike resting his forehead on Bill’s shoulder for a minute and catching his breath before pulling out and getting out of bed.

“I’ll get a towel,” Mike said almost to himself.

Bill watched him leave, admiring his body, his stamina, his sexual prowess. He laid back on the bed, gathering his thoughts that Mike had scrambled with the best sex Bill had ever had. He loved Mike. He loved him. And if he could, he would love him forever.

But tomorrow would come, and tomorrow was a day that Mike could see that Bill wasn’t worth his time. Tomorrow was a day that Mike would realize he didn’t love Bill, leaving Bill with what he had already known, that he wasn’t worth that kind of love.

Mike returned with a towel and cleaned up Bill. “I’ll take it I did a good job.”

Bill only then became aware of the small, presumably goofy smile he had plastered on his face. “How humble of you,” Bill said softly, trying to play along.

Mike got into bed with Bill, and Bill let himself cuddle into Mike, resting his head on Mike’s shoulder as Mike put an arm around him.

“You know, I…” Mike said slowly like he was trying to decide whether or not to say what he wanted to say.

“Hey,” Bill said, cutting him off, scared of what he was going to say. He didn’t want Mike’s confession or his disappointment or his sincerest apologies that this was a one time thing. All Bill wanted was a moment to pretend like this was normal, to let himself enjoy this one thing as he began to grow sober.

“In the morning, okay?” Bill offered.

“Yeah,” Mike agreed. “In the morning.”

Mike didn’t say anything further, and before long, Bill heard the slow and gentle sounds of his breathing. He was asleep.

He wasn’t sure how he did it, but Bill pulled himself out of bed, got dressed, and made for the door, pausing at the last minute to leave a note. Mike deserved at least that much.

Bill wrote that he was sorry, and he was. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t deserve the love that Mike was going to give him, nor did he think he could even handle it right now. He had spent so long, too long, thinking about someone else that Bill wasn’t sure if he knew what he wanted or if he even knew how to figure it out. Mike didn’t need to be there for that.

So, Bill left the note, and left Mike’s house to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If you read for just the smut, sorry there are some mentions of things that don't make sense out of context from my au lol but I hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
